This disclosure relates generally to a payment processing network and, more specifically, to systems and methods for providing recommendations to relocating cardholders based on payment card transaction data.
Cardholders (e.g., an entity using a payment card such as a credit card, a debit card, or a prepaid card) initiate payment card transactions to purchase goods and services from merchants. Transaction data associated with these payment transactions are received and processed over a payment processing network. The transaction data may include, for example, cardholder data, merchant data, a merchant location, and a timestamp associated with the transaction.
A person relocating from “a prior location” to a new residence, or “target location,” may be unfamiliar with the target location and the merchants near the target location. People may have difficulties finding advice about the target location such as where they wish to live or what merchants they prefer to visit. Currently, users may be forced to perform individual research for each “area of interest” (e.g., hobbies, dining, and entertainment) to fulfill each of their distinct needs, or use other forms of research such as word of mouth, physical exploration, newspapers, and the like.
Known methods also include performing individual store locator searches online on each merchant's website, where available. In other words, using these known methods, cardholders are required to perform extensive research to be able to visit merchants at the target location that are similar to the merchants they visited at their prior location. Further, a cardholder may not yet have selected an exact target location and may desire recommendations not just on suitable merchants, but on where to live as well. It may be cumbersome to perform individual research to find a suitable target location that is near merchants the cardholder wants to visit.